Store d'amore
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Eles ficaram se olhando intensamente. Os azuis de Ludwig presos nos chocolates do italiano. Até que, lentamente, o maior se inclinou para frente. - LudFeli. Fic de AS para Miyachan! *-*


_**Fanfic dedicada à S. Miyazawa**__. _

_Fic de presente de Amigo Secreto de Páscoa do fórum Twilight Haters Brasil. Porque LudwigFeliciano é Canon até o fim. _Ti amo_, Miyachan! Espero do fundo do coração que goste dessa fanfic, pois fiz com muito carinho, ve._

**Store d'amore**

"_O que o coração esquece,_

_O corpo lembra."_

Primeiro ele lhe dera flores, depois um anel em que o diamante tinha o formato de um tomate. Depois ele lhe abraçou fortemente, tirando seu ar – não de uma maneira romântica – e então parecia que algo tinha queimado em sua cabeça, pois ele ficara totalmente avoado.

"Aquilo foi um pedido de casamento, Italiakun." O nipônico disse, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"O... O que? Pedido de casamento?" O italiano não podia acreditar. Aquilo _definitivamente_ não pareceu um pedido de casamento. "Mas ele estava gritando comigo e me apertando, ve~!"

Ele ainda se lembrava do abraço de urso que o alemão havia lhe dado e que havia perdido o fôlego por muito tempo até o maior finalmente soltá-lo. E quando o soltou, ficou sem dizer nada por vários minutos, até que finalmente segurou a mão de Feliciano e o levou para casa.

"É o jeito do Alemanhasan, Italiakun." Japão continuava com o sorriso reservado no rosto, enquanto Itália tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto. "Você vai aceitar?" Kiku já sabia a resposta, perguntou apenas para continuar com a conversa.

"Não." O japonês arregalou os olhos e virou-se para encarar Feliciano. Não podia acreditar naquilo, Feliciano amava Ludwig, e vice-versa. Não aceitar o pedido de casamento era simplesmente _insano_.

"Por que não, Italiakun? Você parece gostar de verdade de Alemanhasan."

"E eu gosto, ve. Mas eu... Estou esperando alguém." Feliciano levantou do kotatsu em que ele e Kiku estavam e deu um sorriso um tanto sofrido para o japonês. "Parece que eu vou ter que explicar tudo para ele."

E foi embora da casa do amigo para poder se explicar para com o alemão. Ele não sabia como poderia dizer a ele, tinha medo que o loiro começasse a gritar com ele ou o apertasse de novo. Foi direto para a casa de Ludwig, com um pouco de medo, mas determinado em explicar a situação para ele.

"Olá Itália." O alemão disse enquanto as bochechas coravam. "Entre."

O italiano abriu o sorriso de sempre e abraçou o maior fortemente antes de entrar. Eles foram para a sala, e Feliciano sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá enquanto o alemão mantinha-se em pé.

"Quer algo para comer? Hm... Não tenho macarrão, mas..." Itália balançou a cabeça, negando. Alemanha estranhou, mas logo o italiano explicou.

"Vim para conversar com Ludwig, ve..." E ele voltou a sorrir – só que dessa vez, seu sorriso não era tão alegre como geralmente.

"Conversar sobre o que?" O alemão já sabia sobre o que seria a conversa, mas começou a se sentir nervoso.

Itália bateu com a mão no lugar ao seu lado para que o alemão pudesse se sentar ali e ele sentou-se, corando levemente e fitando o menor.

"_Germania_..." Ludwig sentiu o coração acelerar com o italiano falando em sua língua mãe. "_Ti amo, ma_..." No entanto foi interrompido.

O alemão segurara o rosto do menor com tanto carinho que Feliciano só corou. Eles ficaram se olhando intensamente. Os azuis de Ludwig presos nos chocolates do italiano. Até que, lentamente, o maior se inclinou para frente.

Sem conseguir pensar em nada, Itália apenas fechou os olhos e em poucos segundos os lábios do alemão estavam grudados no dele.

E foi então que o atingiu.

Feliciano já havia beijado aqueles lábios antes... Mas ele nunca beijara ninguém a não ser... Não, não podia ser. Impossível. De jeito nenhum.

Então por que ainda beijava Ludwig? Por que ele sentia que já havia beijado aqueles lábios? Por que estava _gostando_ e, principalmente, por que se sentia _seguro_ ali? Quer dizer, Alemanha sempre o trouxe segurança, mas não quanto a isso.

Ele deveria estar esperando Shinsei Roma e não beijando Alemanha. Aquilo era errado. Quando se afastaram, Itália tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e Ludwig ficou preocupado de que tivesse machucado o garoto. Porém, antes de perguntar o que havia acontecido, Feliciano sussurrou.

"Shinsei Roma?" Agora que havia ligado todos os fatos, eles eram muito parecidos – tanto na aparência quanto na personalidade.

O alemão ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fazendo uma careta e levando uma mão até a cabeça – como se estivesse sentindo dor. E então, Ludwig também se lembrou – primeiro foi um turbilhão de imagens e vozes, mas depois tudo foi tomando forma e entendeu.

"_Italien_..." O loiro sussurrou. "Você... Ainda se lembra?"

Itália apenas manejou a cabeça positivamente antes de se jogar nos braços do maior e chorar mais. Não estava acreditando que vivera tanto tempo com Alemanha e não percebera que ele era Sacro Império Romano. Contudo, o alemão também parecia não se lembrar de tal fato.

"Eu... Perdi a memória depois da guerra." Alemanha se explicou. "Só tinha lembranças de Gilbert me resgatando e cuidando de mim..."

Ele acariciou o cabelo do italiano, não se conformando de que havia se esquecido de Feliciano. De todas as pessoas, se esquecer justamente de Itália era quase uma traição.

"Eu vim aqui hoje para negar seu pedido de casamento, ve..." Itália começou, o que fez o alemão estremecer. "Eu não podia aceitar porque eu estava à espera de Shinsei Roma..." Ludwig abriu um pequeno sorriso, escutando o que o outro tinha a dizer. "Mas eu amo Ludwig, ve... E _Germania_ é _Impero Romano Santo_... Se são a mesma pessoa... Eu aceito, afinal, eu estava esperando por você, ve."

Alemanha se separou um pouco do italiano e olhou carinhosamente para ele. Levou a mão até o rosto do menor, limpando-lhe as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face.

"Eu prometo não me esquecer de você novamente, Feliciano."

"E eu prometo nunca mais deixar você partir, Ludwig, ve."


End file.
